Some VR goggles are released to the market. These goggles may combine a screen, gyroscopic sensors, and accelerometers to create a VR viewing system with a wide field of view and responsive head-tracking. Many of these VR goggles are initially aimed at the gaming market, and early reactions indicate they will be popular.
The subject matter claimed herein is not limited to implementations that solve any disadvantages or that operate only in environments such as those described above. Rather, this background is only provided to illustrate one example technology area where some implementations described herein may be practiced.